Memory
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Britannia gets a expected phone call but an unexpected request from her sons. But she never doubted them for a moment so she wouldn't start now. After all, what mother wouldn't want a surprise gift from their children?


She was sitting at her piano playing one of her favorites that she had memorized over the years. Her eyes distant as she was lost in thought about many things but mostly her memories. She started humming along smiling a bit thinking of when she was teaching her well-behaved grandchildren how to play while her rambunctious bunch sat and pouted, yelling and screaming about being a rockstar. A silent huff brought her back to her senses but her mind wandered again to her own when they were little. Soon the Mona Lisan smile was gracing her features and grew into a full smile seeing them play, her youngest always running towards her to hide from the eldest. As those memories shifted to others one of her fingers slipped and hit a sour note. Her hands froze and moved away. Her eyes shifted up to the clock. It was only 9:47 in the morning and still no one had called her. Today was her birthday and she was starting to think everyone had forgotten. She sighed pushing herself away for another distraction. A hot cup of tea and some cucumber sandwiches along some television should do the job. As soon as she got comfortable, her phone started to ring. She sighed hearing the bothersome noise.

'Now someone wants to bother me...' she mumbled in her mind as she gingerly picked it up and answered the phone. "'Ello, Kirkland residence and who may I ask is calling?"

"'Ello mumsy!" came the many voices on the other end in unison, "Happy Birthday!"

She laughed softly shifting on the couch, "Allistor, did you bully your brothers to do this? You know we've talked about that hm?"

Scotland laughed with a slight nervous tinge, "Jus' a wee bit o' big brotherin' mum. Nothin' outta the usual aye?"

She rolled her eyes but the smile never faded. "Aye, I know but be a wee bit nicer to the lads understood? Don' make me give ye a smack bottom." His face grew a dark shade of red as he mumbled an okay and handed the phone over to others, that is whoever could grab the phone first.

"So how's everythin' mum? Did ye enjoy yer trip?" It was Ireland who was speaking now. He had somehow managed to wiggle out of Wales' grip and got to it first.

"Can't complain dove, can't complain a tiny bit. It was a lovely few days though I do wish I could've stayed longer." She sighed looking back into the few months previous on her trip to Italy. It had been a fairly peaceful trip and was surprised that the thought of a certain Roman brought a smile to her face.

Someone called her back to reality but this time it was more chipper. Wales. "Mums, you there? Sure everything's peachy?"

She cleared her throat in a lady-like fashion smiling into the phone, "I'm fine poppet thank you. There's no need to worry about mumsy I promise. You're fully grown countries now and I will not have any one of you falling back to land masses under me again. I've had my time to rule. Now then, where's little Arty?"

A few snickers and snide remarks later, Arthur now finally had the phone. He cleared his voice before speaking, "Ello mother ho-"

"Arty! Is that any way to talk to your mumsy? Come now, no need to be so formal. Save that for her majesty. Anyways, Everything alright with you?"

More snickering in the background. "Yes mumsy, everything's alright. We actually have a gift for you! Will you be able to join us at the 'Big Ben'?"

"That old place? Well, I don't see why not but what kind of surrpise could you have for me there? It's rather extravagant and this was more than enough really!"

"Now now, no need to be so modest mum! We do hope you enjoy it. We'll meet you there no later than eight fifteen sharp. Love you mother dearest!"

"See you this evening then." The line went flat and she hung up but now her mind was racing on what the surprise could be.

She stood checking the clock once more. It was still early, barely even eleven thirty and there was nothing she really had to do. The Big Ben wasn't referring to the infamous clock tower attached to the side of the parliament building. It was instead a large formal dance hall that could also be thought of as a over the top bar. In it's way, it was both with live music playing nonstop. But why there of all places? 'Oh well, might as well go out and about to look for decent clothing. I would not be caught dead in those old rags upstairs going to a high end place like that,' she reasoned to herself grabbing her purse and shoes from the front foyer heading out. Shopping took longer than she had anticipated but she had come home in time enough to make herself something light to eat for lunch before starting the tedious process of getting ready. Stifling through her latest garments, she finally decided on a floor length midnight blue dress with a alluring slit on the side to show off just a bit of leg, lace neckline and sleeves that went up to her palms of her hands. She went with simple black stiletto heels for shoes and small gold hoop earrings. Her hair were in perfect loose curls so she had decided to let her hair down and wear simple nude make-up to just touch up her face. Nothing too fancy but enough to get a few glances here and there. It was her birthday after all so why not? Once she felt ready, she left her home once more getting into her car and drove to meet her boys at the destination. What she did not expect was that her four sons were standing on either side of a rolled out red carpet. She smiled stepping out carefully from her vehicle.

"Mum you look radiant!" exclaimed Wales who was the first to approach her, taking hte keys to go park her car. Next was Ireland, who offered his arm and escorted her down the aisle to the entrance.

"A gentleman caller is waiting for you at a reserved table but he asked us kindly not to reveal him. However, we could inform you of that information."

She froze. "G-Gentleman caller?! Are ye boys mad?! I'm way too old for things like this! I knew this was strange! Why don't I ever listen to myself!"

Arthur hurried to her side to help reassure her, "Come now mumsy! This is nothing more than a birthday dinner with someone who admires you. Remember when these sort of things happened often?"

"Yes, of course I do but Arthur I-"

"Mother, you are the great Britannia that raised four strapping men and have always told us to face our greatest challenges in their faces so now we want that from you."

As much as she hated it, her youngest was right. She had to face this strange request with the utmost poise and dignity. She sighed then smiled being led inside by her sons. The place went silent as she walked in with her sons right behind her. Who wouldn't stare seeing a beautiful woman and four strapping men on her heels. She nodded to the other patrons as she passed tables of four to five when she saw an all too familiar face.

"You'a look magnicum bella."

Her smile grew but she wanted to still seem to have an air of class so she cleared her throat a bit and gracefully sat in the seat across from him. "Romulus, I wasn't expecting in the slightest that my secret admirer would be you. Yet, you never told me."

"I would'a not be a secret then if I'a did now would I?" he mused pouring her a glass of wine. "For'a'give'a me but I'a went ahead and'a ordered wine and some'a food for'a both of us. Though the'a wait was'a worth it. I've'a never seen this'a dress be'a'fore. New?"

"Yes actually. I thought it'd be nice to treat myself a bit for my birthday," she explained taking a small sip of her drink. A look of shock quickly swept across her face as she took a larger one the second time. "This is divine. How ever did you get this? A lovely year too."

He smiled with a little pride that she found it to be to her liking as the band started to play. He stood and held his hand out to her. "I'a know you'a can still'a dance Gwen. May I'a have this'a one?"

She sighed placing hers gingerly in his and let herself be led to the dance floor. Some of the couples made a space for them and watched as they danced so in sync with each other. Gwen had always thought her self with two left feet but when in the hands of Roman, she was a professional. At least she seemed like it the way she twirled and moved her hips. For someone who was centuries old, no one would guess even close near her age. As the more upbeat songs faded out, the Ancient had then realized her sons were missing. The smile instantly left her face as it became distraught and lined with worry. How she wanted to run out and see if there was an trace of kidnapping of any sort but was drawn close the Roman while a slow song started to play. He held her waist so she wouldn't leave and her hand in his.

Her emerald eyes darted the room to try and at least catch a glimpse. "Where on earth have they gone to?" she whispered frantic. Where were her boys? They're old enough to fend for themselves but she had no idea they would just leave her! "Romulus?"

"They'a want you to'a have'a fun, so they'a may have left to'a go home so we can'a celebrate the creation of a beautiful land..." He kissed her hand smiling warmly, not in his usual flirtatious way. It took her a moment but she slowly nodded and rested her head on his shoulder calming down. It was her birthday after all and going nuts wasn't a way to enjoy it.

They danced for a few more songs until food arrived. It was all food Rome knew she would at least appreciate, all from the different nations she helped make today. She smiled eating graciously though still devouring nearly half. The food was nearly gone when he sat back in his chair rubbing his belly. "Gods, I'a can't even'a lift my'a hand for another bite!"

"Oh? Says the man who ate a whole turkey one Christmas and had to be on bed rest for another week after?" she teased with a wink. He mumbled to himself which only won him a quiet giggle and an unconscious hair flip.

Then a loud boisterous ringing woke her from her sleep.

Britannia groaned sitting up slowly from her canopy bed and looked out to see the sun just barely coming over the city. Her disappointment was evident on her face as she stared blankly at the view of London from her room. "Just a dream..." she whispered to herself hearing her doorbell. Strange, she was expecting anyone and it was surely not her birthday the last time she checked her real calendar. Blankets were aside as she slid out of bed in her silk nightgown that she had to lift in order to walk. Her robe now on, she hastened to the door and opened it. "Ye-..."

"Ciao bella, did I wake'a you? You'a forget'a something..." The Roman handed her a small box that contained an emerald encased in a heart shaped silver ring. The design around the piece of jewelry were intricate butterflies.

She slipped it carefully onto her finger and smiled but quickly frowned in confusion. "It's lovely really but...Rome why are you giving this to me now? It's not a hoiday nor is it my birthday today. You should know that of all people as well as Celt."

Romulus smiled shaking his head. "Bella, bella. That was from a few weeks ago. It'a was Valentine's Day remember?"

She blinked rapidly realizing that her dream wasn't a dream at all. Her eyes fell to the ring still on her finger sighing. "Silly me. And here I didn't think it was a memory." She let her hand fall to her side and held the door open for him.

"Well don't just stand there, get in here already! It's blooding freezing!"


End file.
